Teams
Team Sonic Comprised of Sonic , Tails , and Knuckles ; the classic team up. In Sonic's story they went to train for a few months which results in them becoming much stronger. Sonic is the one who seems to be more worried than the other two. Tails' attitude has changed immensely, he is now concerned more about Amy knocking him into space. Knuckles is still conceited and boastful (athough his fighting skills are not the best in the group). Sonic's fighting style comprises of mainly quick and hard hitting combos which include the Hurricane Kick from the Street Fighter games. Tails' fighting style has only been comprised so far of teaming up with Knuckles, who fights better on the ground than in the air. Also, this is the only team to have at least 2 characters who can go super. (Tails can't since he needs the Super Emeralds as they are not in this series yet) But overall, Sonic is the most powerful fighter on the team due to his fighting style, plus for the fact that he alone is even more powerful in his super form. And so far, the only other character that manages to match Sonic blow for blow when in his super form is Super Shadow. Team Dark Shadow was angered with sonic for not finishing their business on the ARK. He then formed an alliance with Amy (who left after Sonic's confession), and Rouge (who is trying to double-cross Shadow). Shadow's attitude is more mysterious than angry. Amy is more angrier and MUCH stronger than before thanks to her training with Shadow which also resulted in her gaining a super form. Rouge's attitude has not changed however. Shadow attacks with the same attack style in SMBZ. Amy's attacks however; are immensely strong! Rouge performs quick and hard hitting attacks and she is an expert fighter in the air, which gives her an advantage when fighting against Knuckles. Team Mario Bros. Made up of primarly Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi. Not much has changed about the group but Luigi is a little bit more willing to fight than usual. Mario uses his hammer and fists to create quick and immensley strong combos. Luigi uses mainly his hammer to fight and will ocassionally team up with Mario. Yoshi uses his tounge to swallow enemies and the Yoshi Bomberto pound his enemies into submission. Also, Mario and Luigi can charge up a fireball attack and fuse it to create the "Brother Blaze" attack which burns the target to a crisp. Yoshi's new attack is the "Yoshi Barrage" which he performs the flutter kick on the target and pounds them into the ground before rolling over them. Plus, Mario has an alternate form in which he transforms into Metal Mario. In this form, he can't fly but he can deliver powerful hits as well as take a LOT of damage. (Metal Sonic had to power up all the way to "Mega Hyper" mode before he actually did any damage to him which was his third power up!) Team Silver Comprised of Cream , Silver, and Emerl . Team silver is a team set in a remote location of the world where Silver and Emerl have the mission of protecting Cream (A promise Silver made to Blaze ) sadly their mission is interupted by Dr.Wily (Who kidnaps Cream as a Guinea Pig). Silver has a terribly aggresive attitude toward almost everything (Due to Blaze's death) and will do anything to save Cream. Silver uses mostly telekinetic techniques. Emerl's attack style has not truly changed. Cream has not really shown any fighting but mainly uses avoidence as seen in Episode 5 Part 1. Celestial Gaurdians The team of humanoids seen in the Megaman Zero series. The only true difference is that now apperently Zero is part of the gaurdians (which may be present due to the events of Megaman Zero 3. This is also the Team Zero has run away from. He has run away simply to complete his task and find his destiny. Team Koopa The Koopa Brothers are 4 ninjakoopa's : Red , Black , Yellow and Green More coming soon...